Biting Resistance
Biting Resistance is a season 90 episode of HTFF. Plot Part 1 At the studio, The Clams are seen eating some food pellets that are given by Irin. Irin happily plays with them until someone throws a stone into the window, breaking it. Jerky and Pierce are throwing stones for their own fun, but Irin is not amused. Irin tries to scold them at the outside while The Clams are enjoying their meal. Just before she can talk, she's hit by a stone that bounces into the wall. She crashes into a window, gets tripped by food pellets, and crashes into another window before she bleeds to death. The Clams just watch the scene in horror while Jerky and Pierce quickly run away from the area. The scene now takes place during a thunderstorm at the cemetery, where Zee is depressed by Irin's fate and The Clams' condition. Zee later leaves The Clams inside the tank in front of the grave. The Clams just stay quiet as soon as Zee is leaving with his car. The scene now takes place during a bright day. Frilly gladly puts a sign, which says that no animals or pets are allowed to enter the area. Just right after he put up the sign, he sees some blood dripping to the ground. He decides to check it out until he finds Pierce's destroyed corpse hanging on a tree. He's shocked by this and tries to call a cop. A clam shows up to grab his phone, biting off his hand in the process. He's later attacked by The Clams that appear on every possible direction before he can fight back with his club. He then stands exhausted and leaning against a sign. He sees the sign that he put up before and goes back to fight The Clams again until he sees that the park is totally destroyed and ruined. Frilly angrily screams and goes to clean up The Clams' mess with his friends' help. The scene later changes to show the inside of Pesty's home, where he lazily makes a cup of coffee and watches the news from his small television. Pia, as a news reporter, shows that some areas are being invaded by The Clams, while many tree friends try to run away from them. Pia's face is later shown burst into pieces when The Clams jump through her head. Pesty switches off the television and gets ready for his job. Meanwhile, Frilly and the other tree friends try to find a place that is safe from The Clams. He later jumps onto a car and shows a flag, which is a clam logo being crossed. Other tree friends support him to fight back against The Clams. Part 2 Inside a restaurant, Roaster is preparing food that can bait The Clams. Frilly and the others are also inside the restaurant and watch over their plan going at the outside. Bro sets a trap nearby while Tyke is searching for The Clams. Roaster has just finished his cooked meat that has a strong smell and puts it on the trap. Frilly then hears something and wants all tree friends to get ready. Geo, with a pack of lions, appears and grabs the meat, trampling Tyke at the same time. Bro shows up to grab the meat back but this only causes him to trigger the trap and get squeezed into a small tank that falls on him. Geo happily eats the meat with his lions while rushing back into the forest. Pesty appears with some "weapons" to catch The Clams at the town. He's in the middle of the destoyed town and is pretty confused where The Clams went. He later hears a vehicle nearby and quickly avoids it, but this causes him to throw away his animal spray into the van. Nugget, who is actually the driver of the van, has his eye burned by the spray and crashes into the restaurant. He gets tossed out from the van, hitting Roaster inside. Finally, both of them fall into the deep fryer. Frilly quickly tries to save them only to see two roasted chickens inside the fryer. Their smell also triggers The Clams nearby which aggresively charge into the restaurant. Frilly and the others are about to fight The Clams until Pesty appears and releases some gas, blinding all tree friends in the area. Pesty carefully brings a tank and also a tazer to catch The Clams. He later bumps into someone and quickly attacks it until he hears that someone laughing. It shows that he has caught Chuckles, who later gets eaten alive by The Clams. Frilly can finally see his surroundings and wants the survivors to get out from the restaurant. Renee is about to walk out but Pesty suddenly grabs her and uses her as a flamethrower, burning the whole restaurant. At the outside, Perry sees something at the other side of the road that can be used to fight The Clams. Frilly grabs his legs and wants him to wait until the traffic light goes green. Perry sees the red light and is about to flip out. He then charges into it, causing the traffic light to fall onto Wrinkles, who then dies with broken bones. Frilly is shocked and angrily scolds Perry, not aware of The Clams still surviving from the flame. Pesty reappears again with a gas tank, which is later exploded in the fight. After all that, Frilly tries to get up from the explosion's impact. He's then aware that he landed in another place. Zee opens the door, scolding Frilly to get out. Frilly angrily tells Zee what's happening until Zee gives him a camera tape, showing why The Clams act differently. Jerky is the one who's responsible for Irin's death. The survivors stare angrily towards Jerky until he runs away. Frilly wants Jerky to get caught before The Clams do something worse. While chasing Jerky, Frilly still follows the road rules, which actually give Jerky a chance to flee. Frilly feels uncomfortable with this and decides to throw his club, which lands inside the truck and causes it to hit Jerky at the middle, tossing him into a glass window. He finally gets attacked brutally by The Clams inside. The Clams still want to attack Frilly, but they become less aggressive when Frilly suddenly shows their food pellets. They then move away from him. Frilly is glad that the situation goes back to normal, but Pesty, who survived the explosion earlier, brings another gas tank that also explodes, killing both of them. The episode ends when Zee, who is reading a newspaper, gets disturbed by The Clams. Moral "Where there is power, there is resistance." Deaths *Irin is impaled by glass shards and dies from blood loss. *Pierce is killed by The Clams. (off-screen) *Pia's face is burst into pieces. *Some tree friends are killed by The Clams. *Tyke is trampled by lions. *Bro is squeezed into the small tank. *Nugget and Roaster fall into and get burned inside the deep fryer. *Chuckles is eaten alive by The Clams. *Renee is either killed inside the restaurant or by the explosion. (debatable) *Wrinkles died with broken bones. *Perry, Lumpy, Nuppet and Quist are killed in the explosion. *A tree friend is killed by Frilly's club. *Jerky is attacked and killed by The Clams. *Frilly and Pesty are vaporized by the gas tank explosion. Injuries *Frilly's hand is cut off, he's later injured by an explosion. *Nugget's eyes are burned. *Pesty is badly injured after the first explosion. *Jerky is hit by a truck and later crashes into a glass window. Destructions *Three glass windows at the studio are broken. *The park is completely messed up and destroyed. *The whole town almost gets destroyed. *Nugget's van crashed into the restaurant. *The restaurant is burned. *Gas tank explosion happened twice. *Jerky crashes into a glass window. Trivia * This episode is actually recycled from a strip of the writer's old comic. Irin suffered the same fate and was the first character to get killed. *This is one of very few episodes where Irin died first instead of The Clams (though The Clams survived in this episode). *Irin's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in "Mime to Five". *As a gag, Pesty survived the first explosion due to him being a cockroach. Cockroaches are known to be able to survive an explosion. *At the end of the episode, Jerky finally got the payback for his actions in the early part of the episode and suffered the same fate as what he did to Irin, but worse. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes